The invention relates to a centrifuge and more specifically to a disk centrifuge.
Centrifuges, particularly disk centrifuges, are known in many different constructions. When cold milk is separated into cream and skimmed milk, the problem arises that, for procedural reasons, the cream cannot be discharged from the separator by a separation disk. For this reason, separators are generally equipped with sliding ring seals for the intake and the discharge.
The installation of sliding ring seals results in a considerable limitation of the inflow cross-sections (diameters) because the diameters of the sliding ring seals are limited based on their maximal circumferential-and sliding speeds.
In order to nevertheless achieve high throughputs, the intake pressure must be increased. This requires that the pumps must reach very high pressures.
It is therefore an object of the invention to improve the centrifuge of the above-mentioned type such that the pressures required for the cold-milk separation can be reduced while the throughput remains the same or the throughput can be increased will the pressures remain the same.
In a disk centrifuge according to the present invention, the intake device has two mutually separated intakes which are concentrically to the axis of rotation of the centrifugal drum and lead from opposite ends into a common distributor in the centrifugal drum. The xe2x80x9cdoublexe2x80x9d intake makes it possible to cut the intake pressure in half, while the intake quantity in each intake is the same, in comparison to only one intake. This is irrespective of whether the intake leads into the drum from above or, as also known from the prior art, from below. It also allows the pressures to remain the same with a corresponding increase in the throughput.
Also, by feeding the material from opposite ends and through separate channels or ducts into a common distributor in the drum, the two streams of material do not whirl with each other.
The intake pressure at the upper intake tube is preferably adjusted to be lower than the discharge pressure at the separating-disk-free liquid discharge. As a result, the sealing-off of the upper intake or of the upper intake tube and that of the separating-disk-free liquid discharge can take place by only one joint sliding ring seal.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.